Ella
by dove-dokusha
Summary: Por más que lo intentara, ella era inalcanzable.


La vista desde aquí es maravillosa, seguro que a ella le he encantado ... ¿A quién quiero engañar ...? Durante toda su vida ha tenido mejores vistas que esta. Y no digo que no se las mereciera, de hecho, ella se las merece y mucho más.

De un tirón me tomo los dos dedos de whisky que quedan en el vaso, siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi lengua, el líquido tibio baja por mi garganta haciéndome creer que por fin con este noveno trago podré relajarme y al menos dormir por esta noche sin verla en mis sueños.

Siento que todo me da vueltas, mis párpados, como un caer lentamente, empiezo a alcanzar un Morfeo. Cuando creo que dormiré «¡PLAT!», Su rostro aparece. La sangre me comienza a hervir y a piedad arrojó el vaso hacia la ventana, este se rompe en pedazos.

« _Por suerte las ventanas son a prueba de balas_ ...»

Cierra la boca.

Froto el puente de mi nariz y vuelvo la mirada a las calles de Nueva York.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? No lo sé.

¿Cuándo? Eso sí, hace dos años, cuando la vi por primera vez.

Flash Back

Llegue hace 10 minutos y ya me siento que podría suicidarme del aburrimiento. "Ya me quiero ir" le susurré a Pepper por el teléfono.

-Sabes que no-me respondió en su típico tono mandón.

-Pero Pepper ... -le rogué como un niño al cual le negaban un juguete bonito. En mi caso, el juguete bonito sería mi libertad.

-Eres egresado de allí, diles algunas de tus experiencias, debes hacerlo y ... -pensé seriamente en interrumpirla -... punto.

Luego de ser interrumpido en mi interrupción ... eso mismo, intente replicar, sin embargo me había cortado.

-Se supone que **yo** soy el jefe, el que da las órdenes ... -hay al teléfono en mi mano con indignación en mis palabras.

Bufe más indignado aun cuando escuche que pronuncia mi nombre, anunciándome, respire profundo para luego colocar una falsa sonrisa y comenzar la conferencia de estúpida.

50 minutos después.

-... Y por supuesto no pueden faltar los rayos que llegan tarde ... - para ese momento justo, la puerta es abierta por un "personaje", claro, lo califico como "personaje" pues viste una gran sudadera azul oscuro abierta que deja ver una musculosa blanca que le queda notablemente grande. Unos pantalones vaqueros azules que le quedanban anchos, y para completar, un gorro con unos lentes oscuros ... y aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo de eso - culminé haciendo reír a todos.

Note cuando las carcajadas resonaban por la sala, que el "personaje" se envió a la última fila de la división central. Por favor, tenga la razón, así que, con unos movimientos de mi mano conseguí el silencio en la sala.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde? - le pregunté intentando sonar desinteresado. Miciar, al principio era pequeña, pero, al escucharla, él de admitir que me fui al carajo.

-Ayudé a un anciano a subir al autobús y lo perdí - simplemente, sin embargo, su respuesta no fue lo que hizo que yo jodiera, no, fue su voz. ¡Era una chica! ... Con una voz dulce, pero, con una autoridad. Quedé tan sorprendido que lo que me sacó de mi ensoñación fue la carcajada de un chico de frente, entonces yo di cuenta de que todos reían burlonamente.

« _Debes centrarte_ » me advirtió mi subconsciente.

Aclare mi garganta para hablar - Muy bien ... Tengo una idea ... - ¿Qué le parece bien?

En ese momento la gran mayoría, la mano, mientras que el "personaje" ... nada.

-Bien. - todos bajaron sus manos - Ahora ... -saque mi bolsillo de mi saco en buen fajo de billetes.

« _¿Por qué andas con tanto dinero en efectivo?_ »

No te interesa

-... Le voy a dar 100.000.00 dólares a quien no ayudaría a un anciano subir a un autobús ... - no como todos, excepto cuando al "personaje", levantaron sus manos.

-Bien- Dije luego de repasar sus rostros rápidamente, cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, no como el "personaje" listo para su mano - Bajala, ya terminó la votación ... - no me hizo caso, al contrario, se puso de pie teniendo toda mi atención.

-¿Por qué no me gusta el dinero ahora y qué promete la próxima vez que no hay ayuda de nadie ...? - dijo en un tono algo de altanero, pero, eso no quitaba lo hermoso de su voz - ... ¿trato? - terminó.

-Trato. - le respondí, dejando el dinero en una mesa detrás de mí. Sin creer lo que hice, salí de allí fingiéndome tranquilidad y me dirigí a la oficina del decano dando por finalizada la conferencia.

Contrario a lo que creía hace años, la oficina del decano me dio paz. ¿Irónico, no?

En fin, salí de allí, dirigiéndome a la puerta principal, donde mi auto me esperaba.

Acelere el paso, esperando salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero, al parecer hoy es el día en el que todo me sale al revés; recargada del auto se encuentra el "personaje". Cuando reparó en mi presencia, yo estaba a un metro de ella.

-Aquí tienes Stark - me dijo pasándome el dinero. Me quede estático, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que ella, al parecer se impacientó porque su otra mano tomó la mía, una corriente me atravesó y me llamó más fuerte a la altura de la palma de la mano misma. Su tacto era tan suave. Pero, lo que me dejó en blanco fue cuando, aun sin soltarme, se acercó a mi oído - El trato se cancela - susurro para luego soltarme y comenzar a retirarse. Reaccione.

-Entonces, ¿ayudaras a más ancianos? - dije lo primero que me llego a la mente.

« _Estúpido_ ».

Ahora te dignas a aparecer. ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

-Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no ... - Lo dejo a mi suposición usando un tono divertido que me encantó. Inconscientemente sonreí.

-¿Tomarás el autobús? - le repliqué intentando crear conversación.

« _Patético_ ».

-Posiblemente. - respondió dándose la vuelta con una media sonrisa increíblemente encantadora. Me fije en sus labios. Rosas, pero, en un tono tan lindo que no empalagaba. Se ve bastante bastante suave, como si hubiera colocado un par de pétalos en su boca.

¿Que se sentiría besarlos?

« _Céntrate. ¿No querías que se quedara?_ ».

-Entonces, ¿no puedes evitar ayudar a los demás ...? - le dije, cuando me pasó algo continúe - ¿qué te parece esto? ... te doy 150,000.00 si vas y vienes en taxi a la universidad todos los días ...- propuse.

La chica se dio la vuelta dándome una media sonrisa encantadora.

-Linda oferta ... pero, no. - respondió.

Maldita sea.

-Entonces ...-

« _No la quieres dejar ir ... das miedo_ ».

-¿Me dejara ir en algún momento? - pregunto sin malicia por lo que pude notar.

-Muy bien, es mi tercera y última oferta, así que, deberías aprovecharla ... - no me digas nada, solo cambia tu peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha ... te doy 50.000.00 dólares, si, por el resto del día no ayudas a nadie de camino a tu casa ... y ... - No lo digas. «Estas desesperado» -... para asegurarme, te llevo a tu casa. - Sus labios no perdieron la diversión que comenzó a comenzar a escuchar la propuesta.

« _Deja de mirar su boca, imbécil_ ».

-¿Sí acepto, dejaras de proponerme cosas? - pregunto.

-¿Quieres que te deje en paz? - no pude evitar sonar desilusionado.

« _Esta chica te pone sensible_ ».

-Solo bromeaba. - dijo, para sonreír mostrándome su maravillosa hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos - Acepto.

Una boba sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, un cosquilleo de emoción se formó en mi estómago. Le abrí la puerta, ella, grácilmente subió y yo la seguí, para luego cerrarla.

Me dispuse a mirarla como si se hubiera arrastrado hacia delante, acercó sus labios a la oreja de mi chófer y le dijo unas palabras. Una sensación muy desagradable atravesó mi cuerpo, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y mi mandíbula se tensó involuntariamente. « _¿En serio? ¿Estas celoso? La acabas de conocer y él es tu fiel chófer_ ... »

-¿Estas bien? - dejé escuchar mi conciencia cuando ella hablaba y no estaba cerca de mí. Nuestras rodillas se rozaban, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, escalofríos bajaban mi espina dorsal hasta cierta parte de mi anatomía - Oye, me asustas.- volvió a hablar.

« _¡Respóndele!_ ».

-Sí, estoy bien - dije separandome un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para no tocarla.

-Qué bueno, porque quiero mi dinero - ¿En serio fue ella quien dijo eso? Creo que es la única capaz de sonar interesante y dulce al mismo tiempo.

«Eso me confunde».

A mi también ...

Hice el ademán de dárselo.

¿Qué vas a hacer con el? - pregunte. Ahí fue cuando los pies sobre la tierra, o más bien del auto, que por derecho estaban detenidos.

Su mirada cubierta por las Ryban oscuras no se apartaba de mí.

¿De qué color son sus ojos ...? ... ¿Serán acaso tan hermosos como ...?

Antes de seguir preguntándome "boberas" según mi conciencia, sentí como esta, de un manotazo había tomado el dinero de mi mano. Se arrastró nuevamente hacia delante, pero, esta vez presionó un botón.

« _¿Para qué querrá abrir el techo corredizo?_ »

En el espacio del techo cabría, así que cuando yo vi que sacaba su cuerpo yo di cuenta de que en el capo cabrían 5 de ellas bien acomodadas. Noté su pequeño tamaño cuando se pegó al frente y pude ver lo que estaba en sus rostros en realidad.

Por favor, la razón, el que es más pequeño que el mío, al menos en esa proporción, me excitó.

« _Maldito depravado_ ».

Alejo cuentos cosas de mi mente al ver cómo entraba el resto de su cuerpo al auto.

-¿Qué hiciste con el dinero? - pregunté al no ver los billetes de su mano.

-Velo tú mismo - me respondiste acomodándome en el asiento, sonriendo por mostrar los dientes, estirando los labios rosados que por favor, por razones, más oscuros.

« _Deja de ver sus labios_ ».

Abrí el techo y el saqué la mitad del cuerpo. Lo que vi me dejó en shock, noté como muchas personas se encontraron alrededor del coche recogiendo billetes del suelo y algunos del aire.

-¿Estas demente? - pregunte neutro.

-Tal vez ...- su respuesta me dibujó una sonrisa.

No hablamos en el resto del camino, no sé si ella lo pensó, pero, no encontré ninguna forma de sacarle palabras. Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando me dijeron que habíamos llegado.

-¿Rígido? - intento de llamarme atención, consiguiendolo esta vez.

-¿Si? - respondí sin mirarla.

-Llegamos ...- dijo.

-De acuerdo ...- susurré. Segundos después envió su mano en mi rodilla.

Su mano es tan pequeña, ¿cómo será ...?

« _Maldito pervertido_ ».

Me sorprendí ligeramente, giré para verla y entonces me besó en la mejilla. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a ese contacto tan suave, dulce y tibio.

« _Ya lo perdimos ..._ ».

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi conciencia.

Cerré los ojos tratando de alargar la maravillosa sensación de sus labios contra mi piel. Cuando sentí que se retiraba la mano de mi rodilla, actué velozmente y la tomé ...

Es tan pequeña ...

« _¡Con un demonio!_ ».

-¿Podremos seguir en contacto? - pregunté esperanzado.

« _Esto se está poniendo raro_ ».

Ella tiene un problema con los segundos. Varios segundos después yo lo devolvió y comenzó a salir del auto.

-Adiós ...- susurre.

-Susan ... si vamos a volver a vernos, Stark, solo es hasta luego - dijo sonriendo.

-Tony - dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa, - Dime Tony, Susan - no pude evitar saborear su nombre en mis labios.

-Hasta luego, Tony - dijo para luego cerrar la puerta. Segundos después el auto arranco, aunque no me importó. Yo solo estaba concentrado en mi nuevo contacto telefónico y lo sensual que sonó mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Ya me imagino que diciéndolo en otras condiciones ...

« _La acabamos de conocer_ ».

Lo sé ... y no me importa en lo absoluto.

Fin Flash Back

Esa misma noche la llamada, y ahí comenzó a morir. Juro que más me conocí, más maravillosa que me parezco, más me encantaba, ¡Dios mío! ... más me enamoraba.

Aún hoy, no has podido dejar de maravillarme, encantarme ... enamorarme ... aunque, claro, esa no sea tu intención ...

Aún hoy, no puedo creer que jamás podré besarla o tocarla, tenerla como yo quiero ...

Aún hoy, no quiero aceptar lo que tengo todo, menos su amor ...

Aún hoy, sufro por mi suerte, por tener todo lo que tengo y si solo puedo, solo por tenerla a **ella** ...


End file.
